1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a management system, a management method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In bases and processes for manufacturing products such as devices, the quality of the manufactured devices has been confirmed and managed to thereby prevent defective devices from being distributed to market. There is a case where defect occurs only to one or a few devices as well as a case where the defect occurs in all devices manufactured on a predetermined production line on a specific production date.
When certain defect is found after delivering products and the defect occurs in many products as in the latter case, a prompt investigation into the cause and an early improvement may be required.
Usually, an operator called a customer engineer or the like visits the sites where the devices are installed for repair work.